


Roses

by 365paperdolls



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Flowers, Kissing, One Shot, Roses, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 20:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365paperdolls/pseuds/365paperdolls
Summary: After Ava tells Sara that roses smell different in different time periods, Sara sets out to prove her wrong.





	Roses

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on the idea that flowers are beginning to lose their scent due to them being bred for appearance not smell. Also Rip has been reinstated as director of the Time Bureau.

“Whatcha reading Aves?” Sara strolls into Ava’s office for their weekly debrief to see Ava engrossed in a large book. Ava doesn’t respond.

“Hello, earth to Aves!” Sara places her hands on Ava’s bare shoulders which causes her to jump.

“Sara! What are you doing here?”

“ It’s 4:30pm on Friday, it’s time for our weekly debrief.”

Ava stares at her blankly for a few seconds before nodding excessively with recognition.

“Oh right that’s now of course.”

Sara pulls the book out of Ava’s hands.

“What’s this book that has made strict, punctual Ava forgetful and out of it.”

Ava attempts to snatch the book back but Sara teasing her maneuvers it out of reach.

“Give it back Sara.” Ava snarls as she makes several more attempts to grab the book but Sara uses her assassin skills to gracefully make sure Ava can’t take the book back. 

“Uh-uh-uh not until you tell me about-“ Sara reads the title of the book, “the complete history of smells revised 2022 edition?” Sara wrinkles up her nose in disgust. 

“Really Aves, this is what engrossed you so much? 

“ It’s a textbook. I was using it to study.” 

“Study? Do you have an exam Ava?” Sara asks teasingly.

“Yes. I have a Time Bureau history test on Monday.” She states matter-of-factly.

“Actually? The Time Bureau makes you do tests. I thought you were kidding?!”  
“Yes we do regularly scheduled tests to make sure our knowledge of history is up to dateto reduce the risk of us- messing up history.”

Sara looks at her shocked. 

“What, don’t you make the Legends do tests?” Ava asks sarcastically.

“ No and I’m not going to start.” 

“Why am I not surprised.”

“Could you imagine Mick studying for a test?” Ava begins to smile but her face quickly hardens with realization.

“It’s been really nice seeing you Sara but do you mind if we delay this meeting for another time, I still have a lot of studying to do.”

“I could help you study.” Sara makes herself comfortable on Ava’s desk.

“Sara-“ 

“I’m serious.” She takes the book out of Ava’s hands. “I’ll quiz you.” She opens to a random page only to be taken aback by the large paragraphs of technical jargon.

“Page 1054.”

Sara flicks to that page to find a list of revision questions. 

“Oh here we go. Question 1: true or false: if a rose was picked from 1954 it would smell the same as a rose picked in 2018.”

“False.” Ava replied instantly without hesitation.

“Really? That doesn’t sound right.”

“Check the answers.”

Sara begins to turn the pages slowly.

“They’re on page 2012.”

“Thank you.”

She reads the answer before muttering under her breath, “that can’t be right.”

“I told you so.”

“I just don’t understand…”

“Neither do I but I trust the time botanists.”

“Don’t you want to know if it’s true or not.” 

“All I care about is what the examiner considers to be true.”

“Well that’s where we are different.” Sara says as she walks out of the room without another word, leaving Ava very confused. 

 

The first rose arrives the next morning.

 

Ava arrives at the Time Bureau punctually at 7:30am. After greeting Rip and Gary she makes her way to her desk pausing with shock just in front of it for in the middle of her neatly organized desk sat a single red rose. She sits down and picks it up. She turns it over in her hands until she notices a tiny note attached to the stem. 

“1953.” She mutters, a small smile forming on her face. 

“What anachronism is in 1953?” Gary asked. This was the second time in 2 days Ava hadn’t noticed someone enter her office and whilst the other one was an assassin, Gary… certainly wasn’t. She had really been out of it the last couple of days. She blamed the upcoming test, but tests never phased her , so it must be something else…

“No, there’s um no anachronism. Gary, why are you here, I thought I had the morning off to study?”

“Rip’s called a meeting.”

“Oh. Thank you for letting me know Gary.”

“Agent Sharpe?”

“Yes Gary.”

“Is that a rose?”

She glares at him before walking out of the room.

 

Ava walks into the meeting room to see a large argument taking place. She ducks to avoid a pen that narrowly misses her head. 

“Sorry Agent Sharpe.” Former director Bennett shouts over the noise.

He does a double take. “Agent Sharpe?!” 

The room instantly becomes dead silent and 20 heads turn to face Ava. She feels like the new kid in school which is odd because she attends these meetings three times a week and nothing like this had ever happened… so what was different about this time?

“Hi everyone , what are we talking about today?” She asks nervously.

Rip breaks the silence. “Come take a seat Agent Sharpe, we’ll fill you in shortly.” He gestures towards her empty chair. She sits down which causes a handful of people around her to start giggling. She rolls her eyes and begins to open her binder in preparation to take notes. 

“Um, Ava.” Rip taps her lightly.

“Yes, Director Hunter?” 

“This came for you.” He whispers discreetly handing her a yellow rose under the desk. 

“Um, thanks.” She awkwardly places the rose securely on her lap. She then quickly glances down to check the year; 1978. 

“So Ava whose your secret admirer?” Agent Wilson asks.

Looks like Rip hadn’t had been as discreet as she had hoped.

She glares at him. “I don’t have one.” She insists. Did she have one? She wasn’t sure. 

“Oh really? Then who sent the flower?” 

“Um, why did you call this meeting again Rip?” She turns to look at him, her eyes begging for him to help her. Usually she would’ve been able to come up with a half-truth or convincing lie. What is going on with her today?

“Stop dodging the question Ava.”

“We really must start this meeting.” Rip interrupts. 

She breathes a sigh of relief.

“Thank you.” She whispers to him.

He nods and hands her a folded piece of paper.

No problem. Sara?

She glares at him.

I thought so, he whispered. 

 

The next rose is sitting on the doorstep of her apartment. It’s white and from 1999. She picks it up and puts it in a vase with the other two. 

 

The next morning she finds five by midday. 1900 in her letterbox, 1932 on the bonnet of her car, 1919 in her pigeon hole, 1901 in her coffee cup and 1890 on her copy of the Complete History of Smells revised 2022 edition. She collects them all and puts them in a vase on her desk ignoring the giggles and looks her co-workers are giving her. Her test is at 3pm so Rip gave her the afternoon off to study. She attempts to focus on her notes but finds her attention wandering to the roses. She wonders where or rather when Sara is. She had been to all these years in a day and a half, had probably had many adventures and probably created an equal amount of aberrations whilst Ava had been stuck in headquarters doing paper work, attending boring meetings and studying. Which is what she should be doing now. Still… she wondered when she would receive the next rose. 

“Still studying smells Aves?”  
She looks up to see Sara dressed in a 1950s dress holding a single pink rose. 

“The test is in two hours.” She tries not to be overcome by how beautiful Sara is and how much she wants to kiss her-

“What are you doing here Sara?”

“We had to delay our meeting, remember? So I was hoping we could have it now. Plus a brought you something to help you study.”

“What are you talking about?” She plays innocent.

“The roses.” 

“What roses?” 

She continues to look at her blankly. Sara was good there’s no doubting that.

“All the roses you’ve sent me since yesterday with the different years on them.” She gestures towards the vase.

“Ohhhh, those roses.”

“Yes, those roses.”

“Did they help?”

“Distract and humiliate me? Yes.”

“Good that’s exactly what I wanted.”

They stare at each other for a few seconds. 

“I don’t want to distract and humiliate you anymore because I know you have a lot of studying to do, so here you go I just wanted to give you this.” She hands the pink rose to Ava. She reads the tag; 1954. Sara turns to go.

“Sara wait.” She opens the drawer under her desk and takes out a single pink rose that she picked from her garden that morning with a tag that reads, “2018” Sara says.

“Don’t you want to find out?” She places the rose under Sara’s nose. Her eyes wander down to Sara’s lips. Their lips meet and time freezes. Ava is suddenly no longer concerned about her test, all she cares about is Sara. After a couple of seconds Sara pulls away. “You’re right. The 1954 one has a stronger scent. Good luck with your test Ava.”

And then she leaves. Back to her time travelling adventures. Leaving Ava shocked by what had just occurred. Sara had actually admitted she was right. She glances at her watch, if she didn’t hurry she was going to be late for her test.

 

The next morning:

 

Sara walks into her office to see the rest of the Legends hovered around her desk.

“Looks like you have a secret admirer.” Mick comments. 

They leave revealing a large bouquet of roses sitting on her desk. She turns over the card. “Thanks to your help I passed.”


End file.
